Saiyan Heroes
by Who am I 1029
Summary: The Story of the Universe 6 Saiyans and the adventures that are waiting to unfold for our heroes. Follow them as they travel the universe fighting new enemies, uncovering new secrets and build their relationship with each other.
1. chapter 1: After The Tournament

**The tournament of power has come to an end. Universe 7 have emerged victorious, saving their universe from eraser. After some time convincing Lord Beerus, Son Goku and Co have decide to resurrect the Universes that have fallen prey to Zen-Oh. We move our attention from Universe 7 to follow the stories that will unfold with the Universe 6 Saiyans.**

* * *

"So this Universe 7's Earth" said Cabba to himself looking around from his masters backyard, "It's nothing special" Caulifla interrupting Cabba's thoughts. "Anyways, lets get back to the party Cabbage head" teasing Cabba as they both go on to talk with other guests. As they both walked, Caulifla had noticed that Cabba looking a little down since the tournament, "What's wrong? All sad cause I called you Cabbage head" she smirked, "Nah, there's nothing wrong me" replied Cabba, trying to play it off by giving a fake smile.

Caulifla saw through this, "what's wrong?" asked again with aggression in her voice, afraid to not answer,Cabba lets out a small sigh, "I feel like I wasn't much of help during the tournament. As part of the 'Saiyan Elite Defense Force' it's my duty to protect my fellow Saiyans, in this situation the universe" he said, feeling as if he had failed his people as well as himself. "That's not exactly true" said Caulifla, Cabba confusingly looked at her not sure what she meant. "You did save me and Kale" she said, as she recollected his memories.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"It looks like Cabba has bought us some time to regain our stamina" said Caulifla, "Sis, what are we going to do?" asks her trusted, kind Saiyan friend, sitting down on some ruble. Caulifla looks down at Kale, Caulifla gives her protege a big smile, "we're going to fight Son Goku" confidently announcing her plan. "But sis, he's too strong" acknowledging their defeat if they follow through, "don't worry Kale, We'll beat him together. besides he is injured and tired right now, even if he goes blue he won't be able to fully utilize it's power and we can beat" trying to boast her fellow Saiyans confidence. As the two plot their attack plan, an unexpected guest approaches them. "HO HO HO, what do we have here" Frieza announces, slowly walking up to the two female Saiyans. Both Saiyans jump into their battle stances ready for to fight, "I best advise to leave if you don't want to have your ass eliminated" threatens Caulifla, " _Shit, I best advise our asses to leave if we don't want to get eliminated_ " thinking the opposite of what she said.

"A feisty little Saiyan. Oh well, this shouldn't take too long" firing off heavy ki blasts at the two young Saiyans from his base form. " _This is bad, both Kale and I haven't fully recovered to fight this guy_ " she thought, struggling to avoid the blast targeted at them. "HA HA HA" laughed Frieza, " _This is perfect, they have fallen into my trap. all I have to do is continue to lead them towards the edge of the stage then blast them off the edge_ ", as Caulifla and Kale barely able to dodge the barrage, they soon find themselves at the at the end of the stage, "This isn't good Kale" said Caulifla as Frieza stands in their point of view. "Now, who's first?" asking the two, "Fuck you, you purple headed freak" said Caulifla, confirming that she is the first to go.

"Kale, I want you to go" commanding her protege, "But sis I-", "I said go, save yourself while you can and don't dare argue", Kale wasn't usually the one that would leave Caulifla, but this was different, she knew what this tournament was and she couldn't afford to lose, "I promise to win" said the timid Saiyan, running and jumping over obstacles. A smile grew upon Caulifla's face, she had grown proud of how much her protege has grown. "This is the end for you damn Saiyan" announced Frieza, giving a sinister smile, firing off multiple death beams and the defenseless Saiyan.

" _If only I've could of done more_ " thought Caulifla, feeling disappointed with all that she's been able to achieve, wishing that she was able to do more. The Saiyan on the brink of elimination, had shut her eyes accepting her defeat. Time had seem to stop, nothing could be heard except the beams piercing the flesh of being. Caulifla opened her eyes to find herself a savior, the individual turns their head over their shoulder to reveal them to be Cabba, "C-Cabba" whispered the female Saiyan."Don't worry you're safe now" said the bruised and bleeding Saiyan, Caulifla stared on in shock.

Caulifla was soon snapped out of the shock with Cabba coughing blood, "Cabba are you alright?" asked the concerned Saiyan, "Don't worry about me" replied the Saiyan, giving her a smile. "Oh, this is a surprise, another Saiyan for me to play with HA HA HA" laughed Frieza, enjoying each moment that had past, "Caulifla, you need to get to safety" commanded Cabba, indicating her to leave right away, "As if, look at yoursel-" as Cabba interrupted, "I said to not worry about me. Besides it's my duty as part of of the 'Saiyan Elite Defense Force' I must protect others, I especially someone as precious as you". Those last words made Caulifla feel something, something that she hasn't ever felt, attraction. The female Saiyan gave Cabba a stern look before nodding and running off. she didn't look back no matter the sounds of Ki blast, punches thrown and screams of pain that came from that direction.

* * *

Cabba's depressed outlook on the situation turned happiness, knowing he was able to save someone. there was a pause of silence as both Saiyans started at each other with a smile on each others faces. "Thank you for saving me" breaking the silence between the two, this was unusual coming from Caulifla as she would often make fun of Cabba. "It was no big deal" trying to sound cool, standing with chest out in an attempt to make himself look bigger, Caulifla let a small giggle, it was the first time Cabba ever heard giggle, "By the way you said "I must protect others, I especially someone as precious as you", what did you mean by that?" interrogated Caulifla, changing from a happy demeanor to a devious one, Caught off guard, Cabba wasn't able to clearly speak "I-um that-um you-um".

"Well spill it" demanded Caulifla running out of patience, leaning her face closer to Cabba's that made it more uncomfortable. "What I-um meant by those words was-um that you were a precious unit to-um our universe since you were able to do fusion" blurt Cabba. Caulifla moved her face from Cabba's, "Okay" she agreed unconvincingly, "One more thing, don't you dare tell anyone that I said thank you or you're dead meat" she said aggressively, before walking of. Cabba let out a sigh of relief thinking to himself, " _What a woman she is_ " looking up smiling at the sky.

"Wow, I didn't think everyone would come" said Goku, looking around him to see all the participants from the tournament, "Why are they all here? and why at my place?" asked Vegeta angrily. "Don't be like Vegeta, plus Beerus wants to make good with the other universes" whispering the last part, "Whatever, just don't mess things up" said Vegeta, watching the guests talk among themselves. "Look, it's Toppo and Jiren" said Goku running off to greet his guests. Vegeta just watched as his fellow Saiyan and rival go off chat with their former opponents, soon following him.

"Yo Toppo, Jiren. How are things?" Goku greeted the two powerful warriors, "Son Goku it's you" said Toppo, "Hello" followed Jiren. "I didn't thing you two would show" said Goku giving them his signature, "We weren't planning to, but Vermouth persuaded us" said Jiren standing with his arms crossed, "Oh if it isn't the second fiddle" said Vegeta walking up to the two warriors from the eleventh universe, "Second fiddle, funny coming from Goku's second" countered Toppo, causing Vegeta's forehead to vain.

Their conversation was soon interrupted with Caulifla and Kale, "Oh if isn't Caulifla and Kale" said Goku, waving them a hello, "The moron remembered our names" said Caulifla, chuckling at her comment, "H-Hello" said Kale, being polite. "Didn't I beat you when you fused with Kale" said Goku, chuckling at his own comment, this clearly agitating Caulifla. "Just watch we Saiyans from Universe 6 surpass you Saiyans and your universe" proclaimed Caulifla, the two Saiyans from the 7th universe just laughed, "We'll be waiting" said Goku, wanting them to become stronger. "By the way, where is your mate Cabba?" asked Vegeta, Caulifla blushed, "He's not my mate" Caulifla responded.

Cabba stood their, looking at the environment, despite having a moment of happiness when talking with Caulifla, Cabba still felt disappointment. "To think I brought you back for this" said Vegeta, Cabba stood their silent. "I overheard your conversation from earlier" said Vegeta, "What should I do?" asked Cabba. Vegeta walked up beside to the younger Saiyan, "Find something that pushes you, something to make you stronger" said Vegeta. Cabba looked at his master, "For me it's my rivalry with Kakarot and my family" Vegeta continued, Cabba had finally new what he was going to do. Looking up at his master, "I'm going to get stronger, I'm going to surpass you" he said, both master and student smiling. "I see you found yourself a strong Saiyan woman. Caulifla was her name if I'm not mistaken" said Vegeta, Cabba blushed at his masters comment, Vegeta let out a small chuckle, "You have much to learn".


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**After the party held by Universe 7, all warriors had returned to their respected universes. With a farewell, Cabba an his fellow Universe 6 residents where all head back home. Lord Champa had taken each individual home, with each stop having to say goodbye to their teammates. Many wondered if they would ever meet in the approaching future, would they ever have to protect their universe again. Only time would tell.**

* * *

Cabba enjoyed flying through the air of his home world as it allowed him to see everything on the land below, he found the cool wind brushing past him relaxing. " _Why do I even use my plane, this way I'm able to travel much faster and enjoy myself_ " Cabba thought, continuing to soar through the air. "Cabba, do you copy" said a voice coming from his communication device wrapped around his wrist.

Cabba brought the device closer to his mouth "I read you load and clear Coorn" answered Cabba, coming to a halt. "Good, I kinda need your help" said Coorn, with an enthusiastic tone, "Again, you know it's my day off right?" said an annoyed Cabba, letting out a deep sigh. "Come on, help your best friend out" pleaded Coorn, in hopes it work. Cabba floated in the air in their air silently for a few seconds, "Fine" he said, elongating the 'e'. "Great, I'm down by the supermarket" happily said Coorn, Cabba wasn't too far from his location, even being able to see it from his position. "I'm not too far, I'll meet you soon" said Cabba, blasting at tremendous speeds.

Coorn stood in the open area of the market, waiting for his friend and fellow 'Elite Force' officer. Coorn looked around to find the people he was looking for. From the Coorn of his eye, he had spot the two men he was previously chasing, "Hey! stop right there you two" Coorn yelled, grabbing their attention. One of the men towered over his and the rest of the crowd, this would allow him to be spotted easily.

"Shit, he's still after us" said the short men out of the two, as both dashed off into the crowded market. Coorn was about to launch at them, until he was stop by a familiar voice, "Hey Coorn" said Cabba, floating above him. "Just on time" responded Coorn, "Two men, one short, one short, both wearing a black jacket and blue pants. they ran off inn that direction. I'll chases them on foot" he said, both on the pursuit for the two men.

* * *

"Okay, we're almost done" said Caulifla, grabbing a bag of fruits and vegetables, Caulifla looked at the sky, " _What a lovely day"_ she though as a smile grew on her face. "Kale, what's left on the grocery list?" she asked, turning to her friends, Kale was distracted by the small animals around her, crouching to pet the animals. "Kale" she repeated, causing her friend to jump up, "Sorry sis" she quickly said, running back to her friend.

"Come let's get what we need" said Caulifla, walking off with the shopping list in her hand, followed by Kale. "Sis, I don't think I'm going to be able train later" said Kale, as she continued to walk, "Huh, why not?" asked her best friend, stopping in her tracks. Kale turned to face her, "I promised my mum that I would help her out at home" answered the shy timid Saiyan, "But who'll help me get stronger?" said Caulifla, sadly. Kale pondered about it for a second until she came to the realization for Caulifla's training partner, "How about Cabba?" she said, "He is the only one besides me that can match you" she followed, waiting for Caulifla to respond.

Caulifla thought about it, " _She is right. He is the only that is relatively close to me in power_ ". "I guess you're right" she said admittedly, It had come to Caulifla's attention that she hasn't spoken to Cabba since the tournament, nor that she knows how to come in contact with him, "Kale do you know where he lives?" ask the female Saiyan. "I don't sis" said Kale, "I'm sure it won't be too hard to find him" she followed, giving Caulifla a smile. Caulifla let out a small chuckle, "It's not like he's going to come flying by" she said.

Caulifla and Kale both felt a familiar energy signature approaching them. The two female Saiyans look up at the sky to none other than Cabba, flying past them. "I guess you can make things happen" snickered Kale. "I guess I'll ask him now" said Caulifla, rising off the ground, "You can leave grocery's at my door" she said before taking off after Cabba, "Sis wait" said Kale, holding her hand out. It was already to late, Caulifla had gone after Cabba.

* * *

Cabba continued his search for the two men, "Damn, where could they be?" he said to himself. "Where who could be?" said a feminine voice behind him, the voice sounded familiar. Caught by surprise, Cabba quickly turned his head back to see a familiar female Saiyan, "Caulifla" said Cabba in surprise.

Cabba stopped as he hovered in midair, followed by Caulifla, "What a surprise? I haven't seen you since the tournament" said Cabba. Caulifla stared at him noticing that Cabba has gone through some physical changes, his muscles have gotten bigger and much more defined, he had grown taller now as tall as herself, his presence has become stronger. "Um, is everything okay Caulifla?" asked Cabba, confused as why she was staring at him for so long, Caulifla had returned from her thoughts, a slight tint of pink could be seen on her face, "I'm fine' she replied, looking away from Cabba.

"What is it that you want?" asked Cabba, wondering why she appeared before him, "I need a training partner for today, Kale isn't able to do it" said Caulifla, throwing shadow punches. " _That's definitely something that Caulifla would want_ " thought Cabba, staring at the female Saiyan with a dead pan look.

"So what do you say?" asked Caulifla with a joyous expression, "Sorry I can't" said Cabba nonchalantly. Caulifla stared at the male Saiyan before her for a few seconds, "Ehh, What do you mean you can't?" she asked confusingly, "I'm currently doing my job" replied Cabba, ready to continue his search for the two men.

"You don't look like you're doing your job" pointing out that Cabba wasn't wearing his uniform, "If you don't want to train with me then say so" she said turning away, annoyed at Cabba, "Wait I didn't mean that" Cabba said, trying to reason with the female Saiyan. " _If he doesn't be around me then he could of said so_ "Caulifla thought, slowly hovering off.

" _What should I do? I don't want Caulifla to be mad at me_ " Cabba though, when it hit him. "I'll train with you" said Cabba, catching Caulifla's attention. She turned around slowly, looking at him. "Only if you help me" he said, pointing at himself with his right thumb. Caulifla stared at him, waiting for him to continue, "You see I need to find and apprehend these two men" he explained to Caulifla. "Cabba, you there?" asked Coorn, using his communication device. "I've located the two men, they're heading east of the butchers" Coorn followed up. Both Saiyans turn to see the two men running through a crowd of people, "Got it, I'm on my way" Cabba replied, turning back towards Caulifla, "what do you say?" he asked waiting to hear her answer.

Caulifla gave it a quick thought, "Fine. Let's make this quick" she agreed. Both Saiyans dashed for the two men, easily reaching them, swiftly landing in front of the two. The men stopped in fear, "Shit what do?" asked one taller man, as they stood still. "Pathetic, lets deal finished this already" Caulifla said disappointingly, hoping they would be more of a challenge. Both Cabba and Caulifla dashed at the throwing punches, making sure to suppress their true power. " _Well, we had a good run while it lasted_ " thought the smaller man, as he and his partner where destroyed by the two warriors in front of them.

Within a matter of seconds, Both men where tied up and sat unconscious. Coorn ran up to see that the two men, seeing Cabba and a unknown female Saiyan. "Thanks for the help" said Coorn, glad that it was done, Caulifla coughed purposely to grab the attention of the male Saiyans. "Oh right, Coorn this Caulifla, Caulifla this Coorn" introduced Cabba, gesturing with hands. " _Caulifla.. That name sounds familiar_ " thought Coorn, when suddenly it came to him, "Your the notorious gang leader Caulifla" he said, seeming ready to arrest her.

"Don't worry, she isn't her to cause problems" said Cabba, calming Coorn down before he does something he'll regret. "I don't have time for this. remember our deal, meet me at the rock lands" said Caulifla before taking off. Coorn couldn't help but think that he should of arrested her, Cabba just stared at Caulifla, before returning his focus to the two men. "Alright, let's get these two a room behind bars" simultaneously snapping Coorn out of his thoughts.

The two walked off carrying the two men. Coorn's mind was drawn back to what Chad said, "What did she mean when she said 'our deal'. Could my friend have a date" said Coorn. teasing his friend. A red blush grew on Cabba's face, quickly denying it, "What! No" said Cabba. Coorn laughed at his partner, finding the situation amusing. "Besides, I'm a 'Elite Force' officer and she's a notorious gang leader, it wouldn't work" Cabba followed up, ad they both stopped walking and dashed off into the sky.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I just want to say leave a comment or PM me of what you think about the story so far? and what you would like to see. Also let me know of any improvements that I need to make, I would appreciate it.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyan Battle

**The Universe 6 Saiyans story continues, Cabba and Caulifla engage with their first worthy opponents since the Tournament of Power... each other. How will the battle unfold? The first arc of our will soon begin, the 'Planet Salada Invasion' arc will begin next chapter.**

* * *

Cabba watched the clouds, slowly move across the sky elegantly. He had taken a seat on a large rock, the area consisted of naturally formed pillars with small open areas. Memories fluttered through Cabba's mind, remembering teaching Caulifla to turn Super Saiyan here and being saved by her from Kale's rampage. " _What is taking her so long?_ " thought Cabba, getting tired of waiting. In that instant, someone could be heard yelling, "HEY CABBAGE HEAD", it was Caulifla.

"Took your time" said Cabba, jumping down from rock he sat on. "Shut up" said Caulifla, landing down on the earth below. Cabba let's out light chuckle, as Caulifla stretches her body. Cabba just watches her stretch, as his eyes move up and down her slightly muscular body. " _What am I doing? If she catches me I'm dead_ " thought Cabba, quickly turning to avoid being caught.

"All right, lets begin" said Caulifla with excitement, getting ready battle, "Come and get me" said Cabba, eyeing Caulifla. Without any hesitation, Caulifla launches an offensive barrage of attack upon Cabba, blocking all of her punches. pushing Cabba back, " _This isn't good_ " Cabba thought, continue to block Caulifla's heavy attacks. Cabba creates a Ki blast, firing it at the ground below, creating a smokescreen to allow distance between the two Saiyans. Caulifla begins to cough, "Hey don't run away" said Caulifla.

Cabba throws right jab through the cover of the smoke, nearly making contact with Caulifla's face. Cabba continues to attack Caulifla with jabs, as the smoke around them begins to clear.

Caulifla now on the defensive, trying to get some distance between herself and Cabba. Cabba continuing his assault to create an opening in Caulifla's defense, as they continue to move around.

" _How did he become so much stronger in such a short time_ " thought Caulifla, defending herself. " _This fight will if my training has made me stronger_ " thought Cabba, as he delivers a punch to Caulifla's stomach. Caulifla is sent flying back a few meters from the punch, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Ooh wee, I sure felt that one" said Caulifla smiling at Cabba, impressed by his power. "There's plenty more of where that came from" he replied, smirking at the female Saiyan in front of him, causing her to smirk back. "I think we should take this to the next level, don't you" as her power level began to rise, "Don't blame me if i'm too much to handle" he said, raising his power level as well.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" both Saiyans scream, increasing their power at tremendous rate, shaking the very earth beneath them. The tremors could felt miles away, thankfully the two Saiyans where away from any town or city to cause any destruction upon them. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" they continued to scream as their hairs had turned from black to a golden color, as well as their iris's turning from their original color to green. Both Saiyans stare each other down, engulfed a golden aura.

Without warning, Caulifla charges at Cabba pulling her hand back for a devastating punch, seeing coming Cabba moves out of the way to the left. Allowing Caulifla to miss the attack.

With a clear opening, the male Saiyan charges at his opponent. Caulifla opens her hand, twisting to the left, to have the palm of her hand, facing Cabba, creating a small red Ki ball before delivering it straight into Cabba's chest.

Surprised by the attack, Cabba had no choice but to take the blast head on. The blast sent Cabba flying backwards a hundred meters, through series of small stalagmites that have formed in the area.

emerging from the rubble with his clothes tattered. " _Shit.. I need to avoid attacks like that_ " getting up from the thought Cabba, getting up from the ground. Caulifla immediately continues to attack, landing multiple punches on Cabba. "What's wrong? Am I too much to handle" teased Caulifla, as a smirk grew on her face. Cabba manages to dodge one of the punches, grabbing. Using his other hand to grab on to Caulifla's arm, spinning her around in circles before launching her into the air.

Cabba charges at her, flying through the air, stopping in front of Caulifla, delivering a barrage of punches, connecting each one. Caulifla grimaced in pain as was sent flying even further above for Cabba to disappear from in front of her to above her, delivering a double axe handle into Caulifla's back, plummeting down to surface of the planet.

"I guess I'm the one who is too much" said the male Saiyan, land back down. Both Saiyans are panting out of exhaustion, both bruised from each others attack. "Let's see how you handle me now" said Caulifla, beginning to power up, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH". Cabba watched as she powered before doing the same, "We'll just see... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he said as he too began powering up.

* * *

"Thank you Kale for helping me today" said a short woman, believed to be in her early to mid forties, walking down the street with taller, younger lady. "It's fine mother, I am always her to help" said Kale, cheerfully, with her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink caused by the shine from the sun. both of them carrying bags of essentials.

"Tell me Kale, what is new with?" asked her mother, continuing to walk down the street, with a smile on her face. "Well nothing much... I did learn how to go Super Saiyan" she said, confusing her mother, "Super Saiyan?" said Kale's mother, in a confused tone. "Oh right, you don't know" said Kale nervously, "It's a transformation we Saiyans have that increases our power and other physical attributes" explained Kale, facing her mother. She stared at her daughter processing what she had said, "I've never heard of such a thing" she said, curiously.

"I only found out recently as well, I needed to learn it for a battle" she said, catching her mother's attention, "Battle? What do you mean battle?" as her tone of voice went from cheerful to serious one, "Well... you see... um" Kale said quietly and nervously, not wanting to disclose at the Tournament of Power, knowing that it should be kept secret.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"All of you are not to spread one word of this" said Lord Champa, glaring at the ten fighters that had represented Universe 6. "Huh, why not?" said Caulifla, annoyed that she isn't going to be able to brag about fighting strong enemies. "Cause I said so" he replied, "What kinda of half ass reasons that" Caulifla, clearly showing that she is getting more annoyed. "You dare mock a destroyer" said Lord Champa, glaring at the female Saiyan, slightly frightening her, as well as the other fighters. Caulifla notices he begins to move his left arm upward, "Maybe I should make an example of yo-" noticing what Champa was up to, Cabba decided to intervene.

"Stop!" announced Cabba, grabbing everyone's attention, "I mean... What is the worst that could happen?" he asked the destroyer of the sixth universe. "You really don't see it do you?" sighed Lord Champa, lowering his half risen arm.

"Allowing the universe to know of the tournament and the King of All erasing universes will cause a panic through the universe" he said facing the group of warriors. "Despite it being over, the mortals will try and take things into their own hands, trying to control things they can not, breaking rules and laws set by the Grand Priest and King of All, threatening the universe".

Everyone seeing why this must be kept a secret had finally agreed to do so, "Great, now lets get you all of my world" said Lord Champa, causing most of the warriors to hurry to a glass cube. Cabba stayed in the spot he was standing in, staring off into the distance. "Thanks" he heard, turning to see Caulifla, "Thanks for intervening" she added, "No problem, I had to do something" he replied, chuckling nervously, scratching the back of his head, she gave him a smile before beginning to walk back to the others, he following soon after.

"That was pretty brave of you" said Vados, walking by Cabba's side, "I don't why but I just instinctively I need to stop Lord Champa" he told her, both continuing to walk. Vados had always found Cabba interesting, she had seen high potential in him, that was one of the reasons she had chosen him for the tournament against Universe 7. "Maybe you had unlocked Ultra Instinct" joked Vados, covering her mouth with tips of her fingers, with Cabba letting out a small chuckle.

* * *

"Caulifla got into a fight and you got dragged into" said Kale's mother, letting out sigh, "I'm going to have a serious talk with when i see her next" she added, unbeknownst to them that a group of thugs had attacked them, grabbing both Kale and her mother into a lock, as they both struggle to get free. "Lets see what we have here" said seemingly their leader, snatching their bags, searching through to find anything of value.

"Nothing but useless shit" said the man, wearing all black clothing. His eyes soon turned to Kale, staring at her, clearly having something perverted in mind. "Maybe it's not so bad after all" walking closer, licking his lips. "No stay away" said Kale, trying to break hold of the other man holding her. "Boss, what about the old lady?" said one his henchmen, as Kale's mother had closed her eyes and froze in fear. "Do what ever you want" said the boss, as the henchmen faces grew with sinister grins. "NO STOP" yelled Kale, but none had stopped, "STOP" she yelled again, only to have the same response, "I SAID STOOOOOP" as a green aura began to surround Kale, as she grew in size and hair had turned green.

Everyone had turned to see the giant behemoth, Kale stared at the boss before pointing at him, "you hurt me and my mother" turning to every other man around, "All of you did and now you PAY" yelling the last part before punching ever single one of them, knocking them all out with ease.

Kale's mother, who had crawled into a corner, had opened her eyes to see the green hair giant standing before her, she staring at heg or, as she powered down to reveal Kale.

"Kale you're alright, quickly hugging her daughter, only when she went to look around that all the men where knocked out, "Did you do this? Was that just Super Saiyan?" she asked, with Kale nodding to it. "You weren't lying, it looks it gave you massive power boast" she said as Kale smiled. At that moment a thought popped into her mind, "I felt both Caulifla and Cabba power up to Super Saiyan and it seems they are going to go Super Saiyan 2" she though turning her head to the direction of their Ki signature, "I hope sis turns out okay".

* * *

Lightning had begun to appear around the two Saiyans with Caulifla's right bang going up with the rest of her hair. Both of the Saiyans hair's have gotten spikier and slightly longer.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" with one final scream, both Saiyans have finally finished their transformation, transforming into Super Saiyan 2's. "You ready for beating?" said Caulifla, teasing her opponent, standing confidently before him. With no words, Cabba readied himself, jumping into his battle stance. "AAH" Caulifla charged throwing a punch. Cabba dodging the punch, which surprised Caulifla, "What?" she questioned confusingly, wondering how he dodged it. The female Saiyan soon snapped out of her thoughts, returning to the battle as she continued punch at Cabba.

Cabba continued to avoid Caulifla's fists, barely able to move out of the way, " _This will finally prove if I have gotten stronger_ " thought Cabba, as he continued to dodge Caulifla's attacks. Cabba was soon faced with a punch, knowing he isn't fast enough to dodge he decides to counter it. Launching a punch of his own, colliding his fist with hers, causing a small crater around them. Cabba continued to counter Caulifla's attacks creating even more craters as they moved about, eventually taking it to the skies.

"Oh, you're not as week as I thought" said Caulifla, thinking otherwise. " _Hoe did he become so stronger? It shouldn't be possible_ ", perplexed by the amount of power, the female Saiyan had left herself open as Cabba took advantage, punching Caulifla in the gut. The pain could be seen on Caulifla's face, mouth agape, eyes wide open.

" _How? how is he so strong now? I was leaps ahead of him after my fight with Son Goku, even in Super Saiyan 2_ " thought Caulifla, shocked by Cabba's increase, " _It doesn't matter, I'm still going to win, even if his power rivals mine_ " changing her facial expression, to angry, grabbing hold of his hand, extending hers in on his chest. "AAAHHHH" she screamed, firing a Ki blast, sending him flying back down the ground. As Cabba came down ground causing a a powerful collision, as rocks and dirt erupted from the impact zone.

"HAHAHA, You won't beat me that easily" laughed Caulifla, floating above in the sky. The screen of dirt and dust soon cleared revealed a Cabba shirtless, injured Cabba, barely standing. " _Shit, I'll have to give it my best in the next attack_ " thought Cabba, as all his Ki formed around his right arm, noticing this was Cabba's finally attempt, Caulifla did the same, as she was running low on energy too. with any hesitation, both charged each other, "AAAAHHHH" both screamed as they collided fists, reaching a deadlock, both struggling for control over the other.

lighting began appear as the magnitude of their attack caused the landscape around them to shake. Their of their attack had grown more powerful with each second that passed, as it shook more violently.

Unable to contain it anymore, Both Saiyans where sent falling down to the ground from a shock wave. Both Saiyans puffed air into their lungs heavily, on the verge of passing out. "I... guess... it's a... tie" Cabba proclaimed, barely getting the words out. "You... got... lucky" not wanting to admit it. Cabba chuckled as Caulifla smiled, both staring at sky as they laid a meter away from each other.

Few minutes of silence had been let past, as they both began to recover their strength and stamina. "Cabba" called Caulifla, still laying on the ground with Cabba. Turning his head towards her, "How did you become so stronger since the tournament?" she asked curious of the increase and noticing a change a slight change in him.

"I had started to train under heavier gravity along with other methods" he said with Caulifla listening intently, "I found that master Vegeta adopted this training method, I also overheard the Namekian from their universe had used weighted clothing. I had found a planet which had a gravitational pull 500x stronger than planet Sadala's" he explained, as Caulifla's thoughts were finally being answered. "With gravity of the planet and weighted clothes I had gained from Saonel and Pirina, I finally started my training and I tell you it was incredibly hard" chuckling at the end a little, Caulifla just kept listen, as she was engrossed in explanation.

After a few seconds of silence, Caulifla had decided to speak again, "Why do you want be stronger?" she asked, as the air filled with silence. "To protect those close to and important. Seeing the power of Jiren made me think what of others across the multiverse, and does who aren't as good as Jiren? What would we be able to do? How am able to stop them from hurt those I care? What if something happened to you?" shocking Caulifla, knowing that Cabba could feel such a way.

Getting up the ground, Cabba walked up to Caulifla, extending it out towards her, "That's why I want to get stronger, to become the strongest in the multiverse". Caulifla just stared at at him, standing above her, his shirtless body revealing his well built body, causing her to blush furiously . She also admired his admiration and determination to achieve his dream despite her demeanor, she felt something she'd never felt before. Caulifla moved Cabba's hand out of the way getting up herself, composing herself, "It looks like you're not the only one wanting to be the strongest" She said, both grinning.

* * *

"How long until we reach planet Salada? asked a man sitting on his throne, as a small individual turned to face the man. "We are due in a months time sir" said the small man, as he stared a screen, showing their a ship on a direct path to planet Sadala. The man turned his gaze to the small being, before turning to look out at a window of what seemed to be a ship control room. He stood up as he continued stare out into space. "Good, tell the other two" he with a wave of his hand, "Our time to rule the universe is now" announcing his goal. As he walked out of the room, with all the controllers working the machines of the ship.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I just want to say leave a comment or PM me of what you think about the story so far? and what you would like to see. Also let me know of any improvements that I need to make, I would appreciate it. Please let me know if you like longer chapters like this one, so I can include some in the possible future.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
